Conventional identification labels usable for the management of, for example, products and parts both for long-term outdoor use include metallic nameplates bearing carved information and labels bearing ink information protected and covered with a weather-resistant plastic film. However, with shifting to a production system in which many kinds of products are produced in small quantities, it has become difficult to issue labels according to circumstances. There has hence been a problem that label issuance cannot cope with the production system in which many kinds of products are produced in small quantities.
On the other hand, still another kind of conventional label comprises a paper or plastic film bearing a wax- or resin-based ink deposited thereon according to circumstances by thermal transfer printing. However, this label has a problem that the ink information has so poor weatherability that it disappears upon long-term outdoor weathering and the label is thus deprived of its function.